Mina Beff
Bernadette (Mina) Beff is one of the supporting characters of the animated series, Grojband. She is Trina's best friend and lackey. Despite wanting to express her own opinion, she wishes to be as cool as Trina and does whatever she asks her to. She is voiced by Denise Oliver (who also voiced Maurecia from Wayside, Kitty Ko from Sidekick, Hazel the Squirrel from My Friend Rabbit, and Yu from Beyblade: Metal Fusion). Biography Mina is a sweet, nerdy girl who is very nice and loyal to her friends. She is always very happy and tolerant to anything that goes wrong and almost never gets mad about anything. Mina is also Trina’s best friend in the world. In fact, Mina is Trina's only friend in the world. Mina's purpose in life is to be the best friend she could possibly be to anybody in the world. He last name "Beff" is also similar to the term "BFF" which is sort for "Best friends forever." Mina is perfect at keeping up this purpose. However, Trina is very rude and abusive to Mina and treats her like a slave. Mina however, doesn't ever get mad or unhappy about any of the things she does. Mina's original name was Bernadette, but Trina forced her to have her name legally changed to Mina so their names would rhyme. Although Mina’s always getting stepped on by the bossy and self centered Trina, she enjoys the "rub-off" popularity she gets for being by the side of the girl that she sees as a glamorous and beloved plastic despite the fact that Trina is not popular at all because of how everybody knows how horrible Trina really is. In the episode "Space Jammin'," it was revealed the Carrie is Mina's little sister. Although it has never been seen much in the show, this means that they must have a strong relationship with each other. Appearance Mina has dark, teal, blue hair and black spectacles. She wears an orange turtleneck sweater and dark, brownish, green shorts. She wears long, white knee socks and black shoes. Personality Mina is a really nice and selfless girl who is always being nice to anyone no matter who they are and what they do. She seems to be friends with Trina and at the same time, is being nice to her worst enemies. She doesn't seem to care when she gets abused and hurt, which is seen mostly when it shows how terribly Trina hurts her. No matter how much she gets disrespected by someone, she will always continue to respect and be nice to that person. She is also very intelligent and great at math she is a super nerd who is part of the nerd club at Elementary High. Trivia * She is similar to Stimpy from Ren & Stimpy and as he is, although there she's a friend, but she's abused by Trina. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Siblings